What Am I doing
by John Silver fan
Summary: The arguement through Cassim's eyes.


I sat in the dungeon in chains. Iago wasn't very far away. I remembered the hurt and angry look on Aladdin's face. My heart began to break. 

I buried my face in my hands, ashamed of myself. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. I didn't think much of it until the door opened. I looked over and saw a figure.

"Who..." I began as I stood up.

Aladdin stepped out where I could see him. He was dressed in my old clothes!

"I've come to say good-bye."

"Why are you..."

He came over and started to free me.

"We don't have much time. While the guards chase me you get out."

I grabbed his wrists.

"I can't let you..."

"Forget it!" he said as he pulled away from me.

He pulled the hood and veil up. I felt like I was looking at a mirror. I wanted to be proud but couldn't.

How could I be?

"They can't catch me."

He tossed me the keys then left.

"He even sounds like me."

I freed Iago, and we snuck into the treasury and got the Oracle. We heard guards yelling about finding the King of Thieves!

My heart began pounding with fear for my only son! He didn't know the danger he was in! The price on my head was unbelievable!

Then we heard someone say they lost him, and I sighed quietly in relief.

"Come on, Iago! We have to find him before they do again! If he gets caught he'll be killed!"

I shuddered at that thought. I climbed on a wall and looked down. Rasoul, captain of the guard, had a holding of Aladdin's shirt! The hood and veil were down!

"We will see if the sultan wants you in his family now."

I jumped down and slammed into Rasoul.

"Keep your hands off my son." I said as I stood back up.

"Dad?"

I pulled Aladdin to his feet.

"Hurry, son. We must move!"

We raced out of the city and stopped in a canyon.

"Did we lose them?"

"I don't know, but I did lose my lunch back there." Iago said.

"They won't be able to pick up our trail 'til daylaight. By then we'll be long gone from Agrabah."

I noticed the look on Aladdin's face.

"I'm sorry for what you lost. But you can't go back now. You know that. What are you doing?!"

"I'm not going with you. I can't."

"Well you can't go back. The moment they saw your face your life in Agrabah was over."

"I have to go back. Jasmine is there."

"Kid, it's over. You're a criminal now." Iago said.

"I _won't_ do what he did. I _won't_ run away."

I got off my horse and walked towards him, my temper flaring.

"I _never_ ran away from _anything_ in my life!"

"You ran away from your family."

"I told you what happened." I said as I turned around.

I felt the burning of tears in my eyes and paused. I waited for a moment so I wouldn't try to speak and burst into tears. That was the _last_ thing I wanted to do in front of Aladdin!

"What else could I do?"

I turned back to Aladdin.

"What else can you do?"

"The right thing." he replied.

He pulled the Hand of Midas dagger from his sash.

"You should take this back." he said, tossing it to the ground at my feet.

"You can't!"

"I won't walk out on Jasmine!"

I looked at the dagger then up at him.

"Aladdin..." my voice faltered and broke.

I couldn't understand it. Aladdin was throwing his life away for something he didn't need. I had made it without my wife and... and it almost killed me!

"I'm your son... but I can't live your life."

"Al, they'll lock you up."

"If there's a punishment I'll take it."

"_So be it_!"

Those three words stung my mouth and own ears as I spoke them. I desperately wanted to take them back.

"We have the Oracle. The treasure's just waiting for us."

"The Oracle?"

"I had nothing left to lose."

"Yes,.. you _did_."

We both knew it too.

"It was suppose to be a father son outing!" Iago whined.

"Go with him, Iago."

I could see that Iago was surprised and uncertain.

"What? You mean it? Really?"

"Go."

Iago saluted Aladdin.

"Good luck, kid." he said as he flew over to me.

Aladdin looked at me again. Our gazes locked, and he sneered at me. I turned my horse and galloped off towards the lair. I heard Aladdin gallop off in the opposite direction, and my heart broke.

I wanted to turn around and go after him, but it was too late now. He made his choice, and I made mine.

What am I doing?

I'm making a mistake,... again.


End file.
